unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Mustagard
History The first documents of history were written during the time of first era, when the dragons and the valkyries started their wars over territories in the skies and high mountains. The wars lasted for centuries and ended with the valkyries winning their vast lands. The dragons divided into parts of the land, the fire dragons took resident in the fiery volcanic lands of Ashifar, due to the hot and lava environment they grew with little to no enemies. Fire dragons were well known for their building skills. They build towers and walls to protect themselves from the enemies they did have. The water dragons took their resident within the lakes, rivers and oceans. These vicious beauties terrorized the other inhabitants near the water, seducing their victims with their charm to devour them. Storm dragons took their resident in the mountainous peninsula where storms, tornadoes, hurricanes take their reign over the lands. Valkyrie find this area too dangerous to live in, so dragons naturally took it over. Storm dragons are among the most feared of the dragons races, they can fly through any wind speed and the most dangerous storms with ease. They rarely leave their homes, they’re known for their Xenophobia and will distrust any outsider from their homeland. The sky dragon are a nervous and shy subspecies of dragons. They were the only species that never went anywhere, when the war pushed them out of their territory. They fly high in the skies and forests that are elevated by mountains and canyons, they’re rarely seen due their natural white and blue skins make them near invisible in the sky. When resting their overly large wings camouflage into any color to make them look invisible. During the first era the wars between the dwarves and the humans occurred, they fought over lands in the areas on the base of the mountains in the south. The humans were pushed all the way up the snowy areas in the base of the northern mountains. Countless wars happened over history for the southern mountains but humans always failed. Humans tried to find ways to survive the dangerous cold environment, so they discovered the arcane arts. The dwarves created mining areas where they crafted powerful weapons, and earned themselves to be trusted allies among the valkyries for selling them their weapons. Dwarves build many allies among the elves, fire dragons, orcs, and imps from these weapon sells. The elves managed to stay out of a lot of wars, they do no believe in wars or violence. Elves are commonly take resident within the in the forests various of places around the world. Human Kingdom Most users of the magic art are humans. During the great war of the four races of the west, the dwarves sent the humans to live in the cold unforgiving north. The humans were slowly getting picked off by the monsters of the Icy North, until Elezben a powerful wizard provided a powerful barrier to protect the humans from blizzards and monsters. Elezben protected the humans and allowed them to survive. The humans built a school for wizardry to teach magic-abled humans so that the human villages were able to survive when Elezben no longer lived. Years and generations past and the wizardry school has become an important part of human civilization. They're two types of classes wizards can be in. One where they are taught magical spells and ability to protect and service the village. Like Ward of protections ability, attacks to fight off monsters, and plant growing abilities to provide food for their village. The other classes are for wizards who want to learn the greatest and most powerful spells and abilities and go off on in the world. Human champion During the third era the 4 relics appeared in the Mustagard, looking for 4 champions to weld them. A young magic learner by the name of Elisweyr while traveling the deep caves on the side of the mountains, with his mentor Sven. His mentor was taking Elisweyr through the magic caves to looking for a Motahmal, a type of spiritual familiar that all great warriors, archers, support and mages have. The two got separated when the caves became unstable, Elisweyr found the relic, a magic wand. Appearance: Elisweyr also goes by the name of Ellis, he is a small and swanky human, about the age of 15. He has short brown hair, and hazel eyes, magic is everything to humans, Ellis wishes to be a powerful magic wielder for his people. He’s interested in learning the best spells and traveling the world to use his magic for good, though finding humans outside winterward is rare. Ellis is hated by most of his mentors due to his inability to learn magic at the pace he should be learning it. Ellis hasn’t even perfected the easily spells like lesser wards, and lesser lumilight spells, despite kids his age generally already know at least a few lesser destruction spells. Ellis is nervous, almost doubting him choices and actions. Ellis likes to think first before taking actions, and rather loves learning. Dragon Kingdom due to being multiple species of dragons, their kingdoms are all very different. The fire dragons live within a castle style kingdom, they're warmonger creatures. Who have a strong military and defensive walls to protect against the Imps, fire trolls that live near their lands. Fighting and honor is everything to a fire dragon. Fire dragons are hardy species, they were forced to go into the wastelands, where they were picked off by the larger creatures that lived there. They had to act fast and strong to survive into place and make somewhere safe where they could thrive. Water dragons live within the rivers and lakes near other villages, they attack and lure young men and woman by their beautiful songs and pure beauty. So that they can eat them. Water dragons are very vain and spend most of their time dolling themselves up for their next victim. Dragon Champion During the third era the 4 relics appeared in the Mustagard, looking for 4 champions to weld them. A young warrior by the name of Ashe, she a lower ranking guard within the fire dragon’s castle within Volcano’s bellow. She just started being a guard 6 months ago. Fighting and war is everything to Fire dragons, when Ashe was just 9 years she was walking along the lava rivers along her villag, when she noticed a sword sticking out of the river. The sword looked rusty, like it been through a lot of battles. The young dragon pulled it out of the river and all of sudden it started to look new. She ended up keeping this sword feeling it was special. Appearance: Ashe is very impulsive, and overly enjoys fighting. She wouldn't think second about swinging her sword upon somebody before asking questions. Ashe is very wild, and…. Passionate about things. Ashe has red scaly skin, like all dragons, her face looks like that of human features, no snout, sharp teeth. She has short tusks curved outward near her chin and mouth. That's retractable. Red medium- sized wings and tail. She has two sets of horns on her head. Valkyrie Kingdom The Valkyrie live up in the high mountains and floating cities. The capital is called Eriskies, Its a village on the top of the mountains near the forests.Its considered to be the largest village for the Valkyrie. Many valkyries travel here for their training to be a true Valkyrie. Like the fire dragons, these warrior women believe in fighting with a passion. A valkyrie's dream is to be wing maiden, but you have to pass a large number of intense trials to be considered one. All the species fear these powerful race, and weakness is not an option for these women. One failed trial and a member is banished from the mountains to live at the bottom.''' '''Male Valkyrie look like humans, they do not have any wings like the females have. Valkrie champion Brenda was a skilled archer among her guards in her people, she was from the mountain village of Valenora, during the day, she wasn’t the most skilled by her people’s standards, but she was far more skilled than any other races archery skills. Her wing maidens traveled down to the elven villages at the base of the mountain looking for weapons and food to buy from the traveling merchants that throughout the villages. One of the merchants had a beautiful wooden bow with iron rings on it. The merchant claimed the bow to be made out of the finest Muniga wood, that it been passed down for the longest time, Brenda felt like it was old merchant lies about how great their terrible products are, though she knew she could use a bow and decided to threw in the coin to purchase this bow. Appearance: Brenda is headstrong, she is extremely assertive. Brenda is part of the valkyrie species, there is sexual dimorphism in their species, a valkyrie is either blonde or brown, with green or blue eyes. Female valkyrie is slender yet buff with long white feathered wings. Brenda has long blonde hair that is a braided ponytail, with blue eyes, she wears slight iron armor in the shoulder, upper chest, legs, and arms while wearing light brown leather pants and a sleeveless shirt. Male Valkyrie look like humans, they do not have any wings as the females have. Category:Location Category:Concept